<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Kind of Snow Covered Beautiful by cyarikaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331571">Some Kind of Snow Covered Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyarikaa/pseuds/cyarikaa'>cyarikaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne (Batman) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Romantic Fluff, random prompt writting, very short but very sweet??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyarikaa/pseuds/cyarikaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>         <br/><sub>The cold and the callous winter nights hurt many people, tore them down, made them a fraction of who they were.</sub><br/><sub>But Bruce only grew stronger when faced with nothing but shatters of what once was.</sub><br/><sub>He cracked in half like a geode and he shined, even when covered in snow and ice</sub><br/><sub>- <i>especially</i> when covered in snow and ice.</sub><br/>         </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/Reader, Batman/You, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Bruce Wayne/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne (Batman) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Kind of Snow Covered Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <sub><i><a href="https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/189470716252/%F0%9D%91%BB%F0%9D%92%8A%F0%9D%92%94-%F0%9D%92%95%F0%9D%92%89%F0%9D%92%86-%F0%9D%91%BA%F0%9D%92%86%F0%9D%92%82%F0%9D%92%94%F0%9D%92%90%F0%9D%92%8F">PROMPT:</a></i> "You look even more beautiful in snow."</sub>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <sub>He was a figure in the night, hardly ever seen, consistently engulfed in shadows and darkness.</sub><br/>
<sub>He was often described as a hero and a warrior, as a seeker of justice, but he was feared endlessly in the backstreets of Gotham city. His strength and his unlawful authority put fear and hesitance into the hearts of those who sought to burn Gotham down.</sub><br/>
<sub>But to you, he was nothing short of beautiful.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>To you he was a protector. He was a lighthouse in the dead of night, leading you to shore.</sub><br/>
<sub>To you he was sand-toned skin covered in poorly stitched scars and azure bruises.</sub><br/>
<sub>To you he was a tough man with a big heart, the kind of man who put others before himself.</sub><br/>
<sub>He was so endlessly beautiful to you… especially on these dark, cold winter nights in Gotham city.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>It was only then that the city lights would glisten brightly behind his form, creating a halo of light that engulfed him, that surrounded him as he rode the breeze and the wind rippled through his cloak. It was only then that the snow would create spots and patterns along his uniform, making him sparkle and shine like a star in the night sky.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>He would come home to you on nights like that, covered in fresh snow and surrounded by glorious light.</sub><br/>
<sub>He would find you half asleep, dreary, practically unconscious. You had no caution when you were like that. You would say whatever came to mind without a second thought, slurring your words together, mumbling almost incoherently. You knew you did, but you would still insist on speaking, on saying what was on your mind, no matter how unimportant or unexpected.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You look even more beautiful covered in snow.”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Of all the sleep-ridden words that had left your mouth, Bruce had hardly expected you to say that, but you could not help it.</sub><br/>
<sub>It was <i>endlessly</i> true. In fact, the more you looked at him the more you knew it to be so.</sub><br/>
<sub>He <i>was</i> so much more beautiful in the winter.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>The cold and the callous winter nights hurt many people, tore them down, made them a fraction of who they were.</sub><br/>
<sub>But Bruce only grew stronger when faced with nothing but shatters of what once was.</sub><br/>
<sub>He cracked in half like a geode and he shined, even when covered in snow and ice</sub><br/>
<sub>- especially when covered in snow and ice.</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>“You are so beautiful.” You repeated, whispering to him as you reached out for his cold hands, “<i>So</i> beautiful…”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>Bruce wanted to speak, but didn’t know what to say.</sub><br/>
<sub>He wanted to counter, but couldn’t find it within himself to begin a debate that would take you from a state of half-sleep to one of full blown wake. So, he simply let the smile he had been hiding rise to his cheeks as he peeled back his mask. He leaned down low, taking a corner of the sheets and bringing it up to cover your shoulders and your chest as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. Bruce reached for your hand again, gripping it as he whispered to you - so quietly that, in your sleepy state, you could not comprehend a word other than a quick and argumentative “no, <i>you</i> are beautiful” and a gentle “I love you.”</sub>
</p>
<p>
  <sub>His gentle voice, his sweet words sent you back into an unconscious state, leaving you to dream of the snowy winter that laid outside your window and the man gripping your hand - the man winter was made for.</sub>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <sub>･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* <i><a href="https://cyarika-writes.carrd.co/">come find me, babes</a></i> *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧</sub>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>